Tunnel
Tunnel is one of the campaign missions available in F.E.A.R. Online. Walkthrough Episode 1: Tunnel The game begins with the team members on a descending platform. Once it has stopped, expect to be greeted by Replica soldiers around the corner. go down the steps and into the corridor. To the left is a short narrow corridor that leads out to a huge platform, with a Shield Trooper and Snipers on a lower platform. *Go down the short steps, into the corridor and then you'll reach the platform where you can access the supply tram. To turn on the tram, go across to the opposite platform, being aware that there are nearby pods that contain replica soldiers, which can somtimes be awoke. Go down to the usual hallway which will lead to a two way corridor. Go to the left, which will lead to a machine room. The room can get swamped by a lot of Engineer troopers, who will rush towards players and hit them with a close combat weapon. Activate the machine and go do the same thing in the opposite end of the corridor. With the tram activated, head back to the tram and head to the checkpoint area. *On the supply tram, be aware that you have to get to the other sie of the tram before the flames reach you. In addition you have to quickly handle the swarms of Replica Engineers. So heading to the other side is the first priority. ''To be continued... Episode 2: Gate The trams will then stop at the next area. be aware that there are snipers above on the gantries, so make sure you take them out. On the ground, there will be soldiers such as the unmasked and the Elites, as well as a heavy armour soldier. In the same direction as the Armor, head up the ladder. On the next level, be aware that there are a number of explosive yellow barrels. Go up the steps (some replicas will drop down from a balcony). You will then emerge on a catwalk. eliminate any of the snipers. Go up the lader and use the crane console to move the huge obstacle on the tram. Go back the way you came, but be careful due to the emerging Replica soldiers. By the time you made it one floor down to the tram, a Powered armour will appear. Defeat it and then head back into the tram. As in the second half of the previous episode, you have to get to the other side of the tram before the approaching flames reach you. However, make sure that the connector to the different tram carriages are properly connected, or else you will fall and would only be revived in the next stage, if the other team members made it. Engineers will jump onto the trams from the walkways of the tunnel. Episode 3: Advantage In this chapter you are in a station similar to where you first discovered the tram. Go to the right side of the platform. *there are a couple of replica pods that will open up *near the entrance is another shield soldier. *go down the stairs *go through the corridor and before you head up the ladder, make sure you get rid of a heavy armour wielding an Arc Beam. (There is also an Arc beam lying on the left hand edge of the platform which you can pick up) *There are two Heavy Armors at this point. One on the continuing path, and another below? *Go round what looks like a super-collide, or a huge magnet. *You will end up in a room full of columns and a EPA (unusable) somewhere in the center. On the other side of the entrance, on the left is a door which requires a type of keycard. The room will then swarm with Engineers, which will, when they are defeated, will drop keycards for this door and the next. As well as the engineers, a heavy armour will appear from the lift. *With the keycard interact with the console, and then continue on until you reach another door that will open automatically. * You will then enter a room with some health kits of one side and ammo on the other side. At the center of the room is a console which contains a button to enable the tram to continue its destination. Once the button is pressed, Replica Engineers will eventually appear in a moment or two. *at the EPA room, a couple more engineers will appear *when back at the station entrance, some of the replica pods will activate the sleeping replica soldiers. *Go back the way you came *Get back on the tram. When hurrying to the other tram, there is also an adjacent tram that carries shooting replicas (Elites, Unmasked and even Heavy Armors). On the tram that you are on, there are the usual Replica engineers, as well as Shield troopers. Episode 4: Interception You will then arrive in a big area with piles of materials that can be used for cover. This will be the arena for the eventual final boss fight. Scattered around the room are Andras Launchers ammo and med kits, which the players should not hesitate to use. Once you are ready, go to the end of the chamber, and then press the button of the elevator. To be continued... Trivia Throughout the cutscenes of the tram departing, the tram constantly chages its apperance, where it first appeared as a platform hanging from the central pole, which extends itself closer to the pole. In the next cutscene, the tram itself was a platform connect above the pole, and connected by vertical struts. Category:F.E.A.R. Online walkthroughs